Many products such as mascara are packaged in cases which are used and then entirely disposed of and which lack replaceable components. The disposal of the entire case results in environmental waste. Additionally, this inhibits replacement of components such as an applicator tool which may get contaminated or otherwise become worn or unusable, which would minimize waste if the applicator tool were easily replaceable since the remaining components could continue to be used and only the applicator tool would be disposed of. Further, the products are usually deposited directly within the case, rather than in a replaceable cartridge within the case, which inhibits use of different products within the case, inhibits reuse of the case, and promotes disposal of the case and overall waste rather than retention of the case. Finally, because products currently are packaged in the aforesaid manner, such packaging does not promote use of durable, valuable, and/or aesthetically-enhanced materials for the case itself.